The aim is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of sodium phenylbutyrate in patients with refractory gliomas, and to describe the pharmacokinetics of the drug taken orally. The dose will be evaluated in groups of patients to achieve plasma levels of 2-6 mmol/L. Therapeutic activity will also be evaluated, using MRI scans.